


Rain

by morganofthewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganofthewildfire/pseuds/morganofthewildfire
Summary: A rainstorm and an unlikely sighting causes Rowan to reminisce.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Rain

The streetlights bled through the glare of the rain, creating streaks where there should’ve been just stars. Rowan watched as the drizzle spread into his shoes from the puddle he had unknowingly placed his foot in, socks feeling the warmth of the water, the momentary comfort quickly replaced by the oddity of walking around without dry feet. 

The rain poured onto the cars and the concrete, initially what had driven him to his illusionary safe haven of a street awning. Could it be considered a safe haven if he was still thrust into the action and chaos of the bad weather on the pedestrians around him? Sure he was safe from the pounding of the storm, but the storm was still hitting him, diverting his plans and driving him away from his intended destination.

But maybe that was fate.

For across the way, only catching a glimpse between the slow moving cars, was  _ her. _

_ Aelin. _

The face he had tried to forget - wanted to forget - but could never seem to. She had once been his life. Fulfilled his dreams and his soul and made him feel like there was some fleeting good in the world. Before she had left, taking the gift of his heart and crushing it.

He didn’t blame her, she had her own dreams and aspirations, and he only ever held her back, the birdcage of his love keeping her from exploring the world with her wings that would soar to whatever heights she dared go.

But that didn’t stop him from missing her. Missing her laugh, her smile that could brighten his mood on the darkest of days, the warmth of her touch. She had once craved the warmth of his touch too, before it had turned sour, almost like the socks on his feet, comforting one second and a nuisance the next. 

Did she not feel it? The loss and the haunting of time gone by and memories not shared with the other? Was the weight pushing down on him at just the glimmer of her presence not apparent in her mind?

Was she truly forever gone from his life? Was the flicker of her through the rain the only impact she would leave on him now? He couldn’t fathom the idea. Couldn’t stand to look reality in the face and  _ see  _ that she was better off without him. Happier with someone else, another person bringing joy to her life when he had lacked the very commitment and altruism to look beyond his own desires and see that she needed to be free.

It was time to move on. Time to leave that chapter of his life behind and focus on whatever the next would bring. He could look back on it fondly,  _ had to,  _ if only to keep what could’ve been from crushing whatever semblance of happiness the future held.

So, as the rain poured down and the people around him scrambled like ants, with the blurred image of her standing on the other side of the street, he breathed out and let her go


End file.
